Is This Goodbye?
by KitKatManiac
Summary: Sabrina had been trying to forget about him, but when Puck re-enters her life, little does Sabrina know that an enemy like none other comes with him. I am saying this once: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does. Get ready for The 2nd Everafter War!
1. Goodbye for forever?

**Puck:15**

**Sabrina:15**

"I am not listening to The Old Lady anymore! I'm sick of her telling me what to do! I'm moving out!" Puck yelled.

Sabrina was almost in tears listening to him. How could he do this to her! After all they'd been through together!

"But- Puck you can't!" Sabrina pleaded.

" I'm sorry Sabrina but I can't stand being here anymore maybe we will meet again someday, just remember I will never forget you" he said, his voice softened.

He added a few more things into a box and with that he flew out the window.


	2. First Day of School

**10 years later**

Sabrina Grimm walked into New York High School at 5:30 in the morning.

This was her first day as a teacher and she was so excited.

Sabrina's long blonde hair was in curls which made her look professional, but not like a snotty, stuck-up teacher.

In truth Sabrina didn't care much about her appearance anymore. No makeup or anything like that except for some very light blush on her cheeks.

Soon seven o'clock came around and all the High School students filed in looking tired and wanting summer to last longer.

Sabrina had fifteen students in her class and two were absent. Who would be absent on the first day of school of all days to be absent?

"First I'm going to take attendance" Sabrina told the class, projecting her voice so that everyone in the class could hear her.

She went through the list slowly.

**Rosie Albanie**

**Audra Beanaya**

**Jason Delbison**

**Mark Farkinson**

**Robin Goodfellow**

**Tessa Haneen**

**Gabi Janiss**

**Violet Lainee**

**Audrie Makeena**

**Tatiana Missena**

**Andrew Nakowski**

**Larry Parkin **

**George Randin**

**Timothy Vandism**

At the name Robin Goodfellow Sabrina stopped to look at the boy.

His eyes had a familiar glint in them that meant mischief and the deep green color poked at something deep in her memories. She was determined to find out who this boy was and why she felt like this towards him.

Once she had reached the end of the list Sabrina had each student stand up and say a little bit about themselves.

When it was Robin's turn Sabrina listened intensely.

"My name is Robin Goodfellow and I'm really not that interesting. I love sports and I won't be a teachers pet to anyone but the gym teacher so yup, that's pretty much me."

Sabrina frowned. That had not been what she had thought it would be but oh well.

Then Sabrina had the students do a beginning of the year test and _everyone_ had to sharpen their pencils.

Robin was the last one in line so when he reached the electric sharpener he said, "Miss Grimm it's full."

"Just go empty it" Sabrina replied. She should have specified _where_ to empty it. Robin walked up to Rosie Albanie and poured all the pencil shavings on her head.

Rosie squealed. "What did you do!" she yelled "this is ridiculous!"

"Robin detention!" Sabrina said with a hint of authority in her voice.

"Yes Miss Grimm" Robin said mockingly. Who was he to speak like that to her. Then it hit her. Puck!

Sabrina rushed to the phone.

Daphne- conveniently- worked at the High School also so they spoke to eachother often.

Once Daphne had picked up the phone Sabrina just blabbed out her story, but Daphne seemed to understand and said "Okay I'll be right over."

Daphne popped into the classroom. She had grown out of her pigtails years ago. She wore her hair down, wavy which made her look very pretty. Daphne's personality had changed also because although she was still bouncy, fun-filled Daphne she had hardened a little as she became a young lady.

"Robin get over here" Sabrina commanded him.

"Glad to hear you missed me" he said sarcastically "and Marshmallow you've grown up quite a bit."

Daphne walked up to Puck and kicked him. She then sprinkled forgetful dust on every single one of the students heads. Daphne- like Uncle Jake- had developed a liking to using magic to make her everyday life more convenient.

Maybe this hadn't been the best idea _ever_ so Sabrina decided to send Daphne away.

Once Daphne had left Sabrina turned to Puck and told him "this isn't over."

Then Sabrina tried to get through the day without thinking about Puck let me tell you it was _hard._


	3. The Scarlet Hand Returns

**Okay, so you all probably know this, but my writing on Fanfiction isn't the best it can be (you especially know this if you read my work on Fictionpress under the name Jazzy D.) I don't have much time for writing with everything else on top of it which is really sad, and it's hard to make me sad. So, now I am going to make a BIG effort to write more, and better. Softball is done, school is almost over which means tons more writing!**

**Enjoy:**

It was a long, drawn-out day and Sabrina had the worst time _ever_.

Unfortunately, Puck wasn't the only prankster in the class. Tatiana and Andrew had pulled off three horrible pranks (all ideas from the Trickster King himself) each more horrible than the last.

First, they put a thumbtack on her chair (she hadn't thought the people here could do such old pranks), then they put pepper in her salad and she spilled all of her food on herself while trying to reach for her glass of water. Finally, they made a glop grenade and threw it at her as she was pointing to something on the map.

But now her day was over and she was driving her car to Daphne and her's apartment. It was always a fun drive home when Daphne was in the car. She blasted the music, sang along into her spare hairbrush- which she kept in her cosmetics pocket of her magic jacket-, and after that was all done she would calm down and complain about her day.

Today, though, was not a normal day. The car ride was silent and her spare hairbrush was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what's up, Daph?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina had always been horrible at starting casual conversations. She probably was never tame enough for them.

Daphne sighed. It was just starting to get a little boring when Daphne gasped.

Sabrina looked in confusion. Then she saw it.

There was a boy that looked about sixteen, and running after in pursuit of him was about five big men with red handprints on their black, leather jackets. They had hoods pulled low over their faces and made Sabrina think of Death-eaters.

"The Scarlet Hand, it's really them!" Daphne yelped, curling up in a ball on the leather seat of Sabrina's car.

"Ugh, this is the last thing I needed!" Sabrina growled.

Sabrina pulled to the side of the road and opened her door wide open.

The boy seemed to understand and lunged towards the car, jumping in the seat with Daphne.

The boy pulled off his green sweatshirt and Sabrina realized who it was.

"Pu- I mean, Robin?" Sabrina asked even though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Yup, that's me" he said.

She had expected him to say all his names (which she could never recite). Maybe he had matured a _little _bit.

"So, what was that?" Sabrina asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Well, 'Brina that was the Scarlet Hand, I knew you weren't smart, but to not realize that is well... nuts" He said cockily.

Nope, he hadn't matured _at all._

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean that I am forgiving you for what you did, you hurt me, you hurt _us" _Sabrina said gesturing to her younger sister.

Daphne turned towards the window but in the reflection Sabrina could see the tears in her sisters eyes.

"I didn't realize I had hurt you that much" Puck said, not looking Sabrina in the eye.

"Well you did, Robin and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me much while we are in school" Sabrina said calmly.

She could tell Robin felt bad, but he had hurt her family and that was unforgivable.

"Sure... I guess if that's what makes you happy then I won't say a word in class" he said, his voice cracking.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way. Puck was dropped off at Central Park where Mustardseed greeted him. Sabrina didn't even turn to watch him leave.

The drive to the sisters apartment was long, and quiet.

When they reached the house Sabrina snuck in and didn't even bother putting her pajamas on before falling into a deep sleep...

**I am so sorry this can't be longer! I need to go practice my clarinet because I have a concert tomorrow for Band. Also I am super happy because for my birthday I got a signed copy of the first sisters grimm book! It says my name then a dash and he wrote:**

**Live Happily Ever After- Michael Buckley.**

**Juliette Grimm- Thanks!**

**Guest #1- I love Kit Kats!**

**brisogirl- I try my best with what little time I have, I like to take my time when it comes to writing**

**Guest #3- I have had plans for a big plot later on, but didn't put it in the summary, but now it is in there :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and if I get twenty reviews I will write a really long chapter for you guys! I love the advice and opinions!**

**-KitKatManiac**


	4. The Explanation

**I don't want to start this off every time with "okay" so this time I am going to try to do something else.**

**Hi. Okay, (ugh did it again!) so I have gotten so many positive reviews and PM's on my story and want to thank everyone who commented whether by PM or review, you have no idea how much I appreciate even the negative comments. I also encourage EVERYONE who reads this to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I want to give a special shout out to iizninja. I got the BEST REVIEW EVER from her/him. I really hope you continue reviewing!**

Sabrina woke up to Daphne's snoring in the other room. The two girls no longer shared the room. They loved eachother to death, but Daphne was obsessed with Disney Movies, and I was obsessed with Adelle and Carrie Underwood. The two just don't mix.

Sabrina had decided to forget entirely about Puck and the day before. He had done things to her that she would never forget if she became _friends _with him.

The idea of romance seemed silly. She had been foolish as a little girl and desperate for someone to talk to, Puck could never be that person anyways.

She had Daphne,at least.

After an hour of waiting for Daphne's alarm clock to _finally_ wake her up Sabrina decided to make eggs and toast.

Daphne wolfed down everything- she had never lost her appetite- before Sabrina could sit down. A normal thing in their apartment. It was eat before Daphne woke up, or go without food.

It took a short time to get ready because Sabrina didn't spend two hours in the bathroom with Daphne yelling at her to get out and stop trying to 'perfect' herself.

The car ride was silent, which was a normal thing in the morning. Daphne still cranked up music though despite the fact that it was 6:00 in the morning. Man, that girl was crazy.

When they arrived at the school Daphne bolted towards the school.

Am I really that bad? Sabrina joked with herself.

Daphne was wearing sneakers so it was easy for her to run, unlike Sabrina who was wearing high heels (Daphne had probably brought her sneakers for her) that would probably be ruined by the end of the day.

With Puck in her class being a very well-mannered teacher was very complicated.

Oh, well she would have to deal with him in an orderly fashion. Maybe he would be out anyways. I guess wishing for your student to miss school isn't being a good teacher, but this is Puck. He had driven away millions of teachers in his lifetime and probably would drive away a million more.

As Sabrina watched the students file in she noticed Puck at the end of the line. One more problematic occurence to add on to the list of things going on in Sabrina's life right now.

Sabrina had just started History when Puck's hand shot out into the air for no forseeable reason at all. She hadn't asked a question and there were no questions _to _be asked.

"Yes Robin?" Sabrina asked casually.

"Miss Grimm, could I speak to you in the hall please?" he asked politely as if it was an everyday thing to be talking to your ex-best friend in a bussiness-like manner.

"Why- yes of course" she answered him.

Sabrina walked out into the hall not even checking to make sure he was following her- he was.

"What?" she hissed under her breath. Despite her promise to herself to act like he was just a normal student she couldn't help snapping at him.

Puck avoided her sharp gaze.

"I want to explain the real reason for me leaving you and your family" he said quietly.

"Puck, I don't have time for this- I already know why. Those words you said before leaving us have rung in my ears since the day you left no matter how many times I try to pretend they're not there" she said.

"Just let me explain, please" he said desperately.

Sabrina nodded and waited for him to begin.

"I know we may never be friends after this no matter how good my reason for leaving you was, I just want you to know why I _had _to" he said.

"The day before I left, Mustardseed called the house. He said that he had seen red handprints on many different Faeries. We both knew that if I didn't go rule over them eventually they would be ruling _us_, humans included. I had no choice" he looked sincere when he said it but Sabrina was still hesitant.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Sabrina asked.

Puck took a deep breath. "We needed a queen. I didn't want to break your heart by telling you I had to marry someone- someone Faerie."

"What?" Sabrina gasped.

"Everyone else knew, I just couldn't tell you because I didn't have the heart to break your heart and I'm sorry, so very, very sorry" he said.

"Puck I understand, but you should have told me and for that reason I can't be friends with you, goodbye again Puck" Sabrina said sadly.

She left him in the hall alone like that until he came in.

It was going to be another long school day...

**Read, Review all that good stuff!**


	5. Empire State Building

Sorry about not having anything bold or italics, I am doing this on my Kindle Fire and as of right now I do not have any apps that will let me do anything but type, but I guess it's better than nothing. R&R!  
OoOoOoOoOo  
Sabrina was on top of a huge building, the Empire state building to be exact. Her Blonde hair was whipping in her face. She was terrified of heights- probably from all of those times Puck had pretended to drop her.  
Then, Sabrina felt a hand on her back. She tried to turn around to look into the face of the person who was trying to send her to her death. Suddenly she felt a searing pain travel down her body from her head to her toes. The hand pushed her and she fell. Screaming... screaming... screaming...

Sabrina woke up. Daphne was laying in her bed next to her. She was awake and staring at her older sister through her big brown eyes. How had she gotten there?

"I had a bad dream" Daphne said softly "and apparently you did too."

"Yup" Sabrina replied quietly.

She snuggled even closer to Sabrina. Sometimes Daphne could act like she was so little again.

"What was it about?" Sabrina asked.

"I was on top of the Empire State Building and some guy pushed me off" she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Sabrina was too shocked to comfort her. Surely it had been just a coincidence that they had had the same exact dream...

Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted by Daphne asking, "what was yours about?"

"Oh nothing" Sabrina replied.

Sabrina could feel Daphne shrug her shoulders and dig deeper under the blankets. Sabrina decided to fall back asleep, she was going to need her energy for tomorrow...

-

-  
3 days later...

Sabrina had no choice. She was going to have to blow into the trumpet.

The shrill sound of the trumpet filled the apartment that morning.

"No, I don't wanna get up" Daphne moaned.

"It's Friday, come on!" Sabrina shouted, running out the door of Daphne's bedroom towards the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Sabrina yelled. That was sure to get Daphne up.

The two girls breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, muffins, donuts, maple syrup, sausage, bagels apples, bananas, pears, strawberries, plums, peaches, and just about everything Daphne could possibly ask for.  
It was the biggest meal they had had in a long time. A very long time.

In a matter of seconds Daphne was in the kitchen, drooling over the food.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Daphne immediately started piling her plate high with food. With all the food Daphne ate it was amazing she was still so skinny.

"Id woo sweep ell?" Daphne asked through her full mouth.

Sabrina raised one eyebrow higher than the other and Daphne swallowed her food in one big gulp and repeated her question.

"Yeah" she said simply, eating like a normal human being.

Sabrina finally finished and left Daphne to eat the rest of the food. No wonder why the lunch ladies despise her.

Sabrina got ready in about twenty minutes and waited for Daphne while watching the TV. Some show came on, but Sabrina wasn't watching it at all.

Sabrina hadn't had a dream since the Empire State Building one so she didn't think it was anything big, but she felt like there was something going on with that one dream. Almost like it wasn't all fake.

When Daphne finally got in the car after forgetting multiple books and binders they drove and drove and drove.

As they turned a corner there was a big tree in the middle of the road.

Both Grimm's groaned and stopped the car on the side of the road. Neither girls had lost all of their detective instincts so this was a perfect opportunity for them to use their skills.

Sabrina ran to the stump of the tree to try to figure out how the tree had fallen. It was a bright sunny morning and there had been no harsh winds last night so air couldn't have fallen because of mother nature.

Daphne ran to the woods beyond the tree stump to see if there were any footprints, but the ground was too dry from not having enough rain.

Then, Sabrina heard a shrill scream from in the woods. She ran towards the sound. It was definetly Daphne's scream.

She ran and ran until she saw Daphne, in a headlock. The man giving it to her had brown hair and a goatee.

"Oh, look who we have here" the man said.

He pushed Daphne towards Sabrina and she hugged her.

"What do you want with us?" Sabrina asked, bravely

He laughed. "It's not what I want with you, it's what I want from you" he explained.

"What do you want from us, then" Sabrina asked starting to become more annoyed than scared.

"Robin Goodfellow" he whispered in Sabrina's ear.

"Why?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina didn't even want to be involved with him.

"You be quiet!" He snapped at Sabrina.

"The plan is, you and your little pest," he said indicating Daphne "will follow me to the top of the Empire State Building where I will push you off "

Okay, now Sabrina was scared. Very, very scared.

"All this time the so-called Trickster King will be below waiting for you to fall and catch you, but when he does, there will be a little someone waiting for him on the ground" he said laughing evilly.

"Why would I ever do-" Sabrina began, but couldn't finish before she was knocked out...

OoOooOoOo

I hope you liked this chapter! I am really getting into the plot now and yes the Scarlet Hand is still involved in this, but I'm not going to tell you how. :) REVIEW!

Also, NOBODY has been updating! I spend 12 hours a day *exaggeration* on Fanfiction, but if nobody is writing then I HAVE NOTHING TO READ! Ahhhhh! My worst nightmare! Please update people!


	6. Off the Edge

**Okay, so I have been updating a lot more lately (as you can see) and I feel like I have grown more mature as a writer, so thank you all so much! I love all of your positive comments and suggestions. So here it is (excitement coming up in this chapter!)...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sabrina groaned. She had woken up in a brown bag and now was laying on hard cement, with a massive headache. On top of that, she had no idea where her sister was, who was probably freaking out.

Then, she heard voices.

"Craig, you know that wasn't the plan! We only wanted 'Brina, and now we have Daph too!" a man said. It didn't sound like the man who had captured them.

"I'm sorry, Basil, I couldn't grab just the blonde one with the brunette one in the way" Sabrina guessed the guy who was named Craig said.

Wait! Basil! Her sweet, precious little brother? The one who was supposed to be in college? It couldn't be!

Sabrina was so shocked that she felt she was going to start hyperventilating. Her own brother! But, why would he do that? Sabrina knew that Puck was an annoying, stinkbrain, but he had never done anything to Basil! Or had he?

"I don't have time for your excuses! My sweet older sisters will be awake soon and then there will be problems, just throw 'em off" he commanded.

Craig walked up to Sabrina and Daphne and began untying the rope that was keeping the bags closed. Sabrina was then pulled out of her bag by her hair. She immediately closed her eyes so that neither men could tell she was awake.

"I'm sorry" Basil whispered in both of his sisters ears.

Sabrina felt like yelling "well I will never forgive you!" but she knew she would have to be silent, or else there would be problems.

Wait! If she was awake, then she might have a better chance of getting away. But then what if Daphne wasn't awake, or couldn't get away? What if... there were so many possibilities. So she decided to stay silent.

Sabrina could feel Craig dragging her towards the ledge and then slowly lifting her over the edge. It wasn't quite like her dream, but mostly because this time she wasn't waking up to the realization that it had been just a nightmare, or that Daphne was right there laying down next to her. She didn't exactly know if she would wake up at all. What if Puck didn't catch her. There were so many problems that could occur and not enough time to consider all paths that the two sisters would take. It was like blindly following a monster into their lair. The monster could eat you or it could snuggle up with you and hug you like a teddy bear. Sabrina really hoped that the latter was closer to the truth.

**I know, I know. Really short chapter, but I just needed to finish this chapter and I have to leave my house in a little while, so this is Chapter 6! And for those of you who thought I had forgotten about Basil, I didn't! REVIEW!**


	7. The Plan

**Okay, so hi! I've decided to stop trying not to start this with okay because it's impossible! So, I have also decided to stop making a big deal about flames (but if your review disapperars you'll know why... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Just joking). So also, for those of you think that Basil is being bad for no reason, why would I make a bad guy without a motive? So here it goes again...**

Suddenly Sabrina felt someone catch her.

She opened her eyes and saw that Puck had caught her. There were several gasps from onlookers, standing on the cement.

He flew Sabrina to the bottom and she saw with relief that he had caught Daphne also.

When they reached the bottom Sabrina, despite her earlier anger with the Fairy boy, hugged him. Mostly for saving Daphne's life though.

"Thank you" Sabrina whispered in his ear.

Sabrina turned around to hug her little sister who was still shaking. When she turned back around there was a man standing there holding Puck's arms behind his back.

He looked familiar. "I'll be taking him with me" he said in a gruff voice.

Then he started running towards a car by the sidewalk that had its doors open.

"Oh no you don't!" Sabrina shouted and lunged towards the man, pulling his hood down, which had been covering his head and eyes so that none of us could get a good look at him.

Then she realized who the man was. It had been the man with the red handprint on his black jacket that night. The man who had been chasing Puck when the two girls had rescued him. That was how he knew to get Puck to do what they wanted him to.

Sabrina was then kicked into the car with Puck. Before Sabrina had anytime to protest, the man had jumped into the passenger side and the car screeched away from the front of the building at an unbelievable speed.

Sabrina couldn't believe what had just happened. She wondered what would happen to her sister, who was probably bored out of her mind. Maybe now that the whole scheme was over Basil would take care of her. Then again, maybe not.

"Who is that?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"That... is the new leader of the Scarlet Hand" Puck told her, gravely.

"What does he want with you?" she asked.

"Well... I..." he muttered, sounding guilty.

"What Puck?" Sabrina asked him, nosily.

"I might have sort of... broken into Basil's house because I was suspicious of him being in the Scarlet Hand, and when he found out he said that I knew too much and..." he said, saying the last part quickly, as if if he did that Sabrina might not be able to tell what he was saying.

"You... what?" Sabrina asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Great, now we are going to be forced to join the Scarlet Hand, help them to world domination and probably die in the process" Sabrina said, sounding distressed.

"Yup, that's right sweet pea" the man said from the front seat.

"Don't you dare call me sweet pea again" Sabrina said gritting her teeth.

"Ha! I can call you whatever I want after I put a spell on you like I did to your useless little brother" the man said.

Sabrina slowly processed what he had said. That was why Basil had done that! She had known he was innocent! Well, not exactly innocent, but who cares! Now all she had to do was make sure she and Puck didn't die. Piece of cake!

Sabrina decided to stay silent the rest of the car ride so she could plot Puck and her's escape. The only problem was she didn't know where she was going... at all.

They drove for at least two hours. Two very long hours.

Puck and Sabrina occasionally caught each others eyes, but other than that there were no exchanges of words or anything else from either one of them.

When the car stopped, both men got out of the car to talk. Sabrina eavesdropped, as always.

"We can't let them see the place" the driver said.

"I know that, but we have to get them inside or else we will never be able to perform the spell" the man said.

"Oh, just blindfold them with something, I don't know!" the driver exclaimed.

The man growled and headed towards the trunk of the car. The driver headed up towards the house.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Sabrina told him the plan.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

Puck and Sabrina ran out the doors and tackled the man. Puck twisted the man's arms around his back and shoved him in the trunk.

"HEY!" the man yelled from inside the trunk.

Puck and Sabrina gave each other high fives.

Then they started running down the road in the direction they had come. They kept running for about five minutes and then slowed to a jog.

"Hey, thanks for saving Daphne back there, at the... you know" Sabrina said awkwardly.

"No problem" he replied.

Soon they stopped to talk about a plan of action.

"We should camp somewhere in the woods until tomorrow and then we can find a way to get back" Sabrina suggested.

"But then how are we going to stop them?" Puck asked her.

"I didn't think we were going to stop them" Sabrina answered him.

"Well, what are we going to do, just stand there and let them conquer the world?" Puck asked her.

"Well, what are we going to do with only two of us? I vote we go back to Ferry Port Landing and tell all the Everafters we can about it, then come back" Sabrina said, stubbornly.

"Fine, we'll do it your way then" Puck gave in.

Sabrina was a little shocked at Puck agreeing with her, but at the same time she was very he wasn't still as immature as she though he was.

**So, I think this is the longest chapter I have written yet. so far I 1004 words! I am so, super excited. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Battle plans

**I know, I haven't written in so long! I really want at least fifty reviews by the time this story is over (which should be sometime in the next 5-10 chapters) I already have everything planned out I just never have time to write! I also have plans for another story and Child-hood Memories has come to a pause because I have been drained of all ideas and... yeah. You probably don't want to hear me talking any longer so here it goes...**

One week later...

Sabrina hadn't seen her family in Ferryport Landing in so long, it felt like she didn't have a family anymore, but sitting at the dinner table with Granny, Mr. Clay, Puck, Snow, Charming and Red it felt like everything was back to the way they had been ten years ago... except Daphne.

Puck and Sabrina expected to get a ransom note or something, but they had heard nothing. Sabrina barely talked to anyone because she still blamed herself for Daphne's capture, no matter how many times Puck tried to convince her otherwise.

"So, this is the plan," Puck began "we need to get as many everafters on board as we can."

"So, your plan is to go into battle, when you have no idea what your enemies are like?" Charming snorted.

"We know enough about our enemies to know, that it can't be much harder than Mirror and his army" Puck stated, glaring at Charming.

"So, technically, your genius plan is to lead even more people to their deaths than during the Everafter War?" Charming growled.

Then Sabrina stood up.

"_My_ genius plan, _Charming,_" Sabrina spat "is to fight for what we believe in. Do you think we _like_ war? Do you think we _like_ fighting?"

Charming had sat back down, while everyone stared in awe at Sabrina, who hadn't spoken in two days.

"So, this will be the famous legend of Prince Charming. The man who would have the whole world taken over, before he let a few people die fighting for what they believe in. We aren't forcing everybody to fight, we are giving them the liberty to choose" Sabrina said, and sat down again with her Grimm journal.

"She's right, Honey" Snow comforted Charming.

"Fine" he grumbled.

**So, I know it's short, but this one is sort of a filler chapter. Prepare for Everafter War #2!**

**Review!**


	9. Destiny

**Okay. So this is what chapter of my story? Eighth? Well, every ten chapters of my stories I am going to do a contest. So this is how it works. Two chapters before the tenth chapter I will purpose a contest. Not a big LONG story type contest. All you have to do is write a few paragraphs (between 1 and 15) about something totally random that pops in your head. The winner will be picked sometime between chapter 11 and chapter 13 and your deadline is chapter 11. So have fun with it! Your short story will be judged on creativity and your ability to write (spelling, grammar, etc.) NO BETA'S! So here it goes...**

Battle plans had begun. Fort Charming couldn't be used for training because it had been destroyed during the previous Everafter War and no one felt like rebuilding it. They said it was a waste of time.

So, all training took place in the Grimm's new house, which had some amazing training rooms. Everything had been moved out of the Hall of Wonders (magically of course) into a room.

Sabrina- who still wouldn't talk to anyone had been put in charge of a class for self-defense in hopes that she would take her mind off Daphne. Of course her temporary work as a teacher helped a lot in this.

"Okay class, my name is Sabrina and I will be in charge of teaching you self-defense," She said "now we are going to play a name game so I can learn all of your names."

The group of children's ages ranged from 6 to 14 and everyone was born from a famous fairy tale character. Rapunzel's daughter, The Little Mermaid's daughter (who was half human, half mermaid. She could change between the two) Hansel's daughter and Gretel's daughter, Snow's daughter, but those were just the girls. There were six boys in the class!

They went around the circle slowly. "Claire." "Julie." "Rose." "Kaitie." "Destiny."  
"Joey." "John." "Zachary." "Peter." "Rylee." "Simon."

After they had finished the name game, Sabrina decided to start with sword-fighting. Everyone were given wooden swords- courtesy of Puck- to start with so that they wouldn't be killing each other.

The kids were pretty good. It was boys against girls, but Simon was left with Sabrina because there were an odd number of students in the class. Destiny really seemed to know what she was doing. Then Sabrina remembered. It was Snow's daughter.

Destiny had black hair that came down to her waist and beautiful hazel eyes. Her partner seemed so distracted looking into her eyes that he was getting creamed easily.

"Hey Destiny, why don't you come here and switch with Simon" Sabrina suggested, although it was more of a command.

Destiny shot Sabrina a dirty look and smirked. "Why you don't want people to think I'm better than you?" she said tauntingly.

Destiny may look like her Mother, but their personalities were completely different. Snow was sweet, but feisty and Destiny was hostile and mean (much like her father).

Sabrina snapped her fingers and pointed to the mat in front of her that her students practiced on. Reluctantly and with much stomping and complaining, she came and stood at the ready.

"One... Two... GO!" Sabrina shouted.

Destiny was good. Really good. The whole class had stopped to watch and Sabrina could feel her old, un-controlable temper taking hold of her again. They fought for a good, long ten minutes, with both of them fighting as swiftly as they could. Finally, Destiny seemed to start slowing down and in no time Sabrina had pinned Destiny to the ground and had her wooden sword pointed at her chest.

Destiny shoved the sword away with a grimace, got up and walked away. That was when she noticed Snow sitting in the corner staring at her daughter. Then Snow got up.

"Go say Good Game to Sabrina, Destiny" Snow said sternly.

Destiny walked up to Sabrina and whispered through clenched teeth "Good Game, Sabrina" she said Sabrina as if she couldn't bear hearing it come out of her mouth.

"You're an excellent fighter Destiny. Very spirited and swift. I like that in my Students" Sabrina was determined to make Destiny like her by the end of their classes together. And they didn't have much time...

**So!? How did you like it? I know! A really short chapter AGAIN! This was really just to introduce you to Destiny. I promise from now on I will try my best to make the chapters a longer. This was a really fun chapter to write because today I read my old journal today for the first time since I wrote in it and during that year of school there was a girl named Destiny and she was always exactly like the way I described her here. But there is more to Destiny's story than meets the eye. Find out in the next chapter. REVIEW! Please? I need the constructive critisiscm! **

DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST!


	10. Sabotage

**Hey, hey hey! Please enter my contest. I have decided that you have until August 4th (Friendship Day) to submit your entries to the contest. I would also like to inform you that I will be at Girl Scout Camp July 27th through August 3rd so I will not be updating or checking reviews or PM's for that week. So here is Chapter 10!**

The temperature was a scorching hot 98 degrees. The highest expected temperature in the month of October and Sabrina's students were ready.

Destiny had been asked to help Sabrina lead the battles, which, although Sabrina still wasn't her favorite person in the world, Destiny had gladly accepted.

Now Sabrina and Destiny were sitting in a tent together in the middle of the woods while Charming and the other men discussed battle plans.

Destiny was looking out at her father sadly with a longing expression on her face.

"Everything okay?" Sabrina asked quietly.

Destiny turned to her with a twinkle of anger in her eyes. "No! Nothing is ever okay for a Princess and prince's daughter," she shouted "everyone always expects so much from me and I'm always failing them!"

Sabrina looked at Destiny in surprise at her outburst. "You never fail. I admire you. With all that pressure on you, and yet you hold your head high, and that is something I could never do" Sabrina comforted her.

"But you're so perfect. When you won that sword fight Mother was so disappointed, I know she just wishes the best for me, but I always feel like I'm not perfect enough to be the famous Snow White's daughter" Destiny rambled through the tears that had begun to fall.

Sabrina walked over to Destiny and wrapped her in a hug, stroking her hair. "If you were my daughter, I would never, ever be disappointed in you" Sabrina said.

Just then Puck walked in. "Aw, how sweet, let's go Sabrina" he said the first part sarcastically.

He grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her out of the tent, which didn't make Sabrina very happy.

"What was that for?" Sabrina asked him.

"Someone is sabotaging our plans and Charming wants you to look for the person, because you are a Fairy Tale Detective and all" he said.

"Who would want to sabotage our plans?" Sabrina asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Charming thinks it might be one of your students" Puck said.

"Any clues? I don't think any one of my students would do it" Sabrina said dubiously.

"Well, Charming's maps keep disappearing that track our course to New York City and Charming has caught multiple people trying to sneak into his tent, where he put the Vorpal Blade" Puck told her.

"And why should we trust him? Charming has been against this plan from the start. He could be sending us on a wild goose chase to distract us from his real plans" Sabrina whispered.

Then out of nowhere Destiny appeared from behind a tree.

"I want to help you find the person, so I can prove to my Father I am worthy of being his daughter" She said.

"Maybe that isn't a good-" Puck was interrupted by Destiny punching him in the gut.

"Sabrina? What do you say?" Destiny asked Sabrina.

"I say, by all means, just don't tell anyone of our plans" Sabrina gave her a warning glare.

"Okay, team" she said, holding her hand out to shake on it.

"Team" Sabrina agreed, shaking Destiny's hand.

Maybe Destiny wasn't so bad after all, maybe she was just sick of sitting in the shadow of her mother and father and people expecting her to grow into her mother's shoes.

**Really short chapter again, I know, but at least I update more than once a week! Please enter the contest! There is a prize, you just have to enter and then I'll tell you. mlbv-grimm has already entered, so thumbs up for her! This will probably be the last time I update this story before camp, so I tried not to leave you with a HUGE cliffy.**

KKM


	11. NO!

**Sorry it's been so long. I decided to post pone the contest. Sorry, but I only have two entries and that is not enough to do the contest so PLEASE ENTER! Here it is...**

Sabrina snuck around the corner of Charming's tent with Destiny at her heel. Destiny stepped on a long twig and snapped in half. Sabrina cringed.

"Sorry" Destiny said apologetically.

They continued on and on until they had reached the back. They peeked in. Sitting in the room was Charming with a cell phone pressed to his ear (how had _he_ gotten a cell phone?).

"Of course they don't know anything. How could they?"

Someone was talking on the other end of the phone.

"The Grimm girl? She can't even protect her own sister, I doubt she could get in the way of our plans" Charming said.

Sabrina backed away from the tent flap as Charming hung up. She could protect her sister. How dare he.

Then Destiny heard someone walking towards the tent flap.

"Who's there?" Charming called.

Sabrina and Destiny dashed towards her tent flap, but when she looked back she thought she saw Charming's head retreating back into his tent, a smirk plastered on his face.

Once they were in the tent Destiny fell onto Sabrina's bed.

"I can't believe it's Charming, we have to tell Puck" Sabrina said, pacing.

"NO!" Destiny roared. "We won't tell ANYONE! My Father is NOT EVIL and I won't let ANYONE tell me otherwise! Especially you!"

"Destiny I don't understand..."

Destiny's knife was drawn. "Not a word of this to anyone!"

"I'm sorry Destiny" Sabrina said and she ran in the direction of Puck's tent.

Destiny ran after her, crying. "Sabrina wait!"

Destiny loved her father, she truly did and she refused to believe that he would do anything so cruel. She would ask her father about what had happened and then she would prove to Sabrina and Puck that her father was _not_ evil. Somehow, she would prove it.

**I know, really short chapter, but this is just to hold you off until tomorrow so that I can write a big long chapter. I'm going hiking in an hour so this chapter would have been longer, but I need to get ready. Review, please? It would mean so much to me.**


	12. Daphne is she?

**This is the second time I have had to re-write this *groan.* Anyways school starts tomorrow and I am excited and sad at the same time. I have no idea how often I will be able to update with soccer and ten times more homework this year, but I will try my best...**

Destiny walked into her Father's tent without asking for permission. This was business and she wouldn't wait to get her answers.

Charming immediately turned and when he saw who it was opened his arms wide, waiting for Destiny to come embrace him.

"Dad, I need to know if you have been sabotaging the battle plans" Destiny said. She wanted to get straight to the point.

She expected him to start cracking up at her outrageous accusation. Instead he walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Destiny, I think you could be very good at keeping secrets," and then a knife was at her throat. "Keep quiet and you won't get hurt. Tell anybody... well I'm sure I can think of a quite nasty punishment."

Then he pushed her out of the tent.

Destiny walked back to the tent slowly. Not only had her Father betrayed all of them, he had threatened his own daughter with death in order to keep his secret safe. She had to tell _somebody_, but then what if she was killed for it?

When she walked into the tent she saw Sabrina crying and Puck hugging her comfortingly.

"What happened?" Destiny asked.

Puck glared at her and mouthed _out._

Destiny clenched her fists and stormed out of the tent. Sure she had gotten mad at Sabrina but they were still friends right? She would have to make it up to her. Sabrina had been right about her Father and, although she couldn't tell her that, she would have to make it up to her somehow...

Sabrina saw Destiny walk into Charming's tent. She would be telling her Father about it right now.

Puck ran up to her. "Daphne" was all he said.

They ran and ran all the way to the Medical tent. What Sabrina saw was so horrifying she wanted to turn around and run away.

Daphne was lying on a bed, her face pale. Her eyes were closed and there was a paper taped to her chest and there was a bright. red. handprint. There were words on it. _You're next._

Sabrina began sobbing and ran back to her tent. Puck followed her.

"Is she... Is she- dead?" Sabrina choked out through her tears.

Puck wrapped his arms around her. "No, she's still alive, but just barely"

Then Destiny walked in.

Puck was filled with anger. _Out _he mouthed at her.

**Not a very long chapter, I know and I'm really sorry. I don't know how to make them longer! If anyone has any ideas please tell me! AND REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
